Woman in the Mirror
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Ever since Sakura's death Ino's health has taken a turn for the worse. As a last chance to bring back the old Ino, Shino takes her away for a year from Konoha to heal. But will it be enough to save her?
1. The Begining

Ever since the mission with himself, Anko, Naruto, and _her_ he made it his job to make sure she'd be okay, even if he wouldn't be physically there to catch her. After all, why would Ino, one of the most beautiful kuniochi in Konoha, want Shino, one of the most avoided shinobi, to catch her?

Their group mission together started a flood gate of thoughts and feelings. Shino had even started to notice little things about her, that's how he noticed the coming problem. At first it was just Ino hanging around other teen girls to try and hide the loss of Sakura. The pink haired kuniochi turned at the last second to be with Sasuke, ready to kill Naruto for the Uchiha's love, but she forgot about the over protective Hinata. Sadly, the battle ended with the death of Sasuke and Sakura, but Ino didn't hold it against Hinata or Naruto, but even so Sakura was Ino's best friend.

Shortly after Ino started to hang out with this new group she lost her smile and bubbly charm. Then, to Shino's horror, she started to rapidly lose weight and her once golden skin faded to a ghostly grey, her pale blond hair lost its lustrous shine, and the Aburame started notice that Ino covered up her skin a lot more, but her face showed why; her bones were starting to show through her skin. The only thing she consumed was water, everything else coming back up. The Yamanaka also had no energy to train, or work and she easily passed out in the smallest of task. Worse yet was that when she got hurt she would also bleed, and bleed until she got serious medical aid.

This was what led him, emotionless Shino Aburame, to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He opened the door, getting bombarded with sweet smells and the gentle hum of insects. The bell sang out above him as his eyes scanned the store behind dark sunglasses.

"Shino?" The voice was raspy but it was _her_ voice. Eerily, almost like she was half in the grave, Ino appeared on shaky legs holding a light weight watering can with a death grip. Even her father wasn't blind to his daughter's health. He made sure she didn't leave the house too often and only did light weight chores for a short period of time.

"Ino," He greeted then looked around. "Need any help?" The blond held a look of surprised then nodded with a soft smiled on her now almost pure white lips. Shino remembered when her lips were once dark red as he gently took the can from Ino's shaking boney hands. Ino sat down on the stood behind the register and counter. She watched as Shino slowly and calmly water each plant, ever once over or under water one of them. Slowly her pale eyelids slid over her dark blue eyes, she was so tired from simply walking to the back and filling the water can.

Shino glanced over at the slumber Yamanaka. She looked so broken and vulnerable. The flowers were all watered but he couldn't just leave her. The young shinobi walked towards the shop's door and flipped the open sign to close. At the very least he could do was make sure she wouldn't get hurt and do any chores the weak woman couldn't do.

* * *

Hours passed without notice. Shino found himself checking on Ino every half hour, to assure himself that she was still with the living. The bell chimed over the door causing Ino to stir lightly. Her glazed eyes opened and a smile formed on her nearly white lips.

"Evening Daddy." She said as she shaking rose to her feet. Shino felt his body tense up as she walked towards Inoichi. The older Yamanaka quickly met his daughter just as she fell. Shino's entire body jerked towards her, but seeing her in the embrace of her father he allowed himself to relax slightly. "I'm so clumsy. Hard to believe I'm a kuniochi." Ino laughed as she righted herself. Inoichi's eyes sadden at seeing the state his only child was in. The older shinobi glanced up, surprised to see Shino standing by the counter.

"Ino, go upstairs I'll clean up." Inoichi said while placing a tender kiss on the top of Ino's head. The young kuniochi smiled then started her slow walk to the stairs. Both males watched her closely as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for helping Shino. I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said with a weak smile.

"Night." Shino's voice was quiet and it was unsure if the Yamanaka heard him as she walked up the stairs, heavily using the railing. Inoichi let out an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking much older than he was.

"I'm glad you're here Shino. Not only to help Ino but I need to talk to you." The older man said, confusing Shino slightly. "I've spoke with Tsunade about Ino. She's allowing her a year off to recover, along with someone to help her in this healing process." Inoichi let out another sigh at this. "I want her to recover away from Konoha and those girls she's been hanging out with. What I'm asking is...Shino would you be the one to watch over her and to help her. I know I can trust you." Before the Aburame could answer a large shattering sound echoed from upstairs.

* * *

Ino stared vacantly at her bleeding arms. At seeing her reflection in the mirror she had slammed her fist into the vanity mirror, not being able to stomach her sunken in face and hallowed eye sockets. Glass reflected her ghostly face as blood continued to flow up from the wounds. It was as if her mind was disconnected from her body. Ino gasped sharply as two hands gently grabbed her forearm. She watched as Shino slowly and softly removed the glass. Ino didn't even feel them being removed but his touch was like fire on her skin. Why was he helping her?

"Ino?" Her mind reconnected with her body as his deep voice called out to her, and with the reconnection she also felt the pain in her arms. "We're going to be leaving Konoha for a while." Shino said, slowly tracing the wounds that were still bleeding before holding on to them, applying pressure to stop the flow of blood. Ino's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth parted in confusion. She bowed her head, watching Shino's hands vacantly. Why were they leaving? Ino only nodded mutely, not fully understanding what was going on.


	2. Healing

Shino stood calmly in the Yamanaka Flower Store, waiting on Ino. Inoichi kept pacing the room, checking on random flower to keep his mind off the fact his daughter was about to leave for a year. He had asked Tsunade not to tell anyone that Ino was leaving, he didn't want her to get bombarded as she left. Both shinobi looked to the stairs when they heard the creaky top step give out a groan.

It hurt to see her normal clothes swallow her up, adding to her skeletal figure. Ino's dull hair was freed from its pony-tail and danced with the back of her knees. On her back was a small backpack which was filled with stuff she'd need. Shino felt like he needed to go up those stairs and carry the pack for her, but he was here to help her heal, doing everything for her wasn't going to help her out.

Slowly the kuniochi descended down the stairs, relying on the railing every few steps. Once at the bottom Ino was pulled into a hug by her father, even though his back was to Shino and he was whispering to Ino the Aburame knew Inoichi was crying. The insect user felt like he was invading something highly private when they parted and Ino was kissed on the top of her head. Just before the two left Shino was stopped by Inoichi.

"Please take care of her. She's everything to me." There was so much emotion behind his voice it was almost overpowering. Shino looked outside to see Ino waiting across the street for him.

"Don't worry Inoichi, I'll make sure she's okay and when we return, she'll be her old self again."

* * *

Shino allowed Ino to walk ahead, but made sure to keep her in his field of vision. He wanted to get away from Konoha, and the girls that twisted Ino into this hallow shell. There was a small village about a weeks travel away and it seemed to be the perfect place for the Yamanaka to recover, but before they got there he wanted to keep her away from others, even for a short time. He needed to build a stronger bond with Ino before even trying to help her and maybe camping near the village would be a good way to start.

They would be close to the village if anything happened but also have enough distance for them to get closer. Then when winter rolled around they would have a harder time surviving and the village would be right there for them to stay in. If everything went well they'd return to Konoha next spring.

Next to nothing happened on their walk. Even now and then Ino would stop suddenly by the road side to check out a flower or plant. Shino would sometimes ask what it was and Ino would only reply in simple sentences and sometimes not at all. This troubled the Aburame greatly, normally asking her about plants and flowers would make her go into a long winded explanation of the plant, its properties, the meaning of it, and any medicine or poison it was used in, everything.

"Shino?" Ino asked quietly as she tugged his sleeve. They stopped walking as Shino turned and acknowledge her. "My feet hurt." He could tell she was lying about what was hurting. For the past hour they had taken frequent breaks, Shino wasn't going to push her to keep walking when it was obvious that Ino didn't have the energy or strength to go on for long periods of time. It was clear in her blue eyes that it wasn't her feet that were hurting, but her lungs and heart.

There was an overwhelming amount of sweat that formed on her brow and neck. Her breathing was labored and strained even if she was trying her hardest to calm it down. Ino flinched slightly when Shino placed two fingers over her neck, feeling her heart beat erratically under his fingers. A frown formed on his lips, they just took a break not five minutes ago. He gently took her hand in his and brought her to the shade the trees provided on the side of the road.

The Aburame handed Ino his water flask, which was greedily taken and consumed. Water fell from the corners of her lips as Shino pulled out a towel he packed with his bag. Ino watched him, the green flask held tightly in her fingers as he wiped away the sweat from her neck and forehead. His caring actions confused her more when he pulled out a peach from one of his pack pockets. Skillfully he sliced the fruit open in two perfect halves while digging out the pit and throwing it to the grass.

"Here." Shino said while offering a half to Ino. Mutely she took it while a nod in thanks. He couldn't help but smile and think of it as an accomplishment when Ino ate the fruit and a shine entered her eyes.

* * *

They set up camp near that spot, just a little deeper into the woods. Once it was fully set up Ino left to the nearby creak to bathe while Shino started a fire to cook some for the ramen they brought with them. But when Ino was gone for thirty minutes Shino stood up and left camp to find her and make sure she was alright.

She was still in the creak, staring at her reflection in the water vacantly. Ino suddenly looked away and over her shoulder at Shino, who was about to leave, knowing she was okay. He froze when the Yamanaka called his name.

"Shino, could you help me wash my hair?" He had never heard anyone sound so broken before. The Aburame turned and walked towards the blond in the creak, everything was wet and washed but her hair. When he entered the water to help her he knew this was going to be a long healing process.

* * *

**The reason I chose the peach is because it's easy and soft to eat and with Ino having not really eaten anything in so long it seemed like a good choice. Also I didn't choose ramen for their supper because this is _Naruto_ but because it's light weight and portable. It's also easy to cook and a soft food. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all the favorites and alerts!**


	3. In the Coming Spring

Time passed by Shino and Ino swiftly outside their small world they encased themselves in. When Ino first smiled without any doing on Shino's part spring had given birth to summer. Shino heard her laugh when summer's green was slowing giving way to autumn's wide range of browns, oranges, reds, and yellows. Most would think her process was slow, and that even after this there would be no helping the blond girl. To the insect user those people never knew the power of seeing Ino's hair shine in the sun as it used to, and the oily gleam that once was there was gone.

Shino felt himself smile behind his hood. His hidden brown eyes watched as Ino walked a little ahead of him, showing energy she didn't have at the start of this healing. Only a little less than half of her bones were showing and she was gaining weight again. Ino turned her head, feeling his gaze. She gave him a soft smile, her lips back to their normal color. Her skin was no longer a sickly shade of grey but a pale color.

In time Ino would be back to her old self, but Shino was starting to have his doubts. He would admit that he was terrified of having to take the blond woman into a town. She was doing so well when it was just the two of them. The Aburame knew it would be good for her recovery to be with strangers and in a social area, but what if it back fired? His fear of this over rode another part of him. He wasn't ready to share Ino with anybody.

Their time together had lead them to grow closer and Shino felt like the world didn't deserve Ino. The world had allowed her to slip into the horrible state she was in. The world wasn't healing her, he was. Shino sighed at these selfish thoughts as Ino rushed forward to an elderly man with horse and wagon. The wagon was partly filled with fabric meaning the elder was clearly a trader.

Shino paused as Ino ran back to him, a large smile on her face. With a grip that had been lost to her, she took his hand in her own. "Come on Shino. He said he'll give us a ride to the nearest village." He nodded and allowed her to tug him along. Ino paused as they got to the back of the wagon, the elderly man already sitting and ready to leave. Uncertainty passed through the blond's blue eyes as she calculated the height of the wagon and her own recovering body.

"Ino." Her name being said in Shino's deep voice stirred her from her thoughts. Wordlessly he squeezed her hand; something he discovered comforted Ino greatly when ever she needed. She gave her friend a grateful nod and smile before climbing in the wagon, letting go of his hand. Shino shortly joined her and before he could even sit down the wagon moved. He nearly fell out the back, but Ino's hand quickly rejoined his hand and pulled him back in. The two stood in silence as the wagon jolted with each bump.

The whole ride was spent in silence, Shino and Ino's hands still together, fingers laced with the others. Half way through Ino had fallen asleep and her head was currently resting on Shino's shoulder. He watched her with a soft look hidden by mysterious sunglasses. He may be selfish with his thoughts of wanting to keep the healing kuniochi to himself, but she was ready for the next step, if the fact she reflexes and strength was returning to level a ninja should have was any sign. Shino looked out the back of the wagon, watching the muti-colored leaves float lazily to the ground. He could hear the nervous hum of his kikiaichu, telling him this winter was going to be harsh.

Shino looked back to Ino and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He remembered something that Ino had told him after their joint mission with Anko and Naruto. It meant so little back then but now he could related it to Ino, and he could only hope that it would mean she would recover over winter. She told him that the strongest flowers survive the winter, and would be the brightest in the coming spring.


	4. Thank You

Shino could believe that all the inns were booked, except one but the only room they had left was a single double. Of course after all the time he and Ino spent sharing a small tent together sharing a room with one bed couldn't be too bad. Ino smiled as she fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing up slightly before coming back down. Her blue eyes watched as Shino placed their bags on the dresser. With a sigh she got up and walked over to her friend.

"Shino?" Ino asked tugging on his sleeve. The mysterious shinobi looked over at her. Hidden behind his coat was a smile at seeing Ino unaffected by being in a more populated area. "Can we go out into town? I saw this cute shop on the way here." Shino didn't miss a beat and nodded. He'd do anything to ensure she staid happy, even if that meant his wallet would suffer a bit.

A large grin form on Ino's pink lips before she laced her fingers with Shino's. Without warning him, she started to pull him out of their room with her normal energy and peppiness. The older of the two stumbled slightly, having been caught off guard, but quickly righted himself. He was about to protest at being jerked around but seeing Ino smiling and laughing with her hand in his made any and all protest die quickly. Behind everything that hid Shino's face he was beaming, unable to find anything wrong in this moment.

* * *

Ino sighed, letting the hot water of the shower head wash over her. The dirt and grim that had stuck to her during the day was washed down the drain as the scent of almonds and milk danced in the air. Her blue eyes were unfocused as she lathered her blond hair with shampoo. Ino couldn't help but wished that her day with Shino went by slower. He had been so kind and she felt guilty about not being able to do more him.

Here he was nursing her back to health and making sure she was happy and here she was dragging him to places he probably didn't even want to be. Then again, he did sound like he enjoyed being with her and he, the Shino Aburame, had started conversations with her, it wasn't always her who had to start talking. Ino form herself no longer worried if Shino had just as great of a day as she did. Her face split into a smile as she rushed to finish her showering.

Shino let out a grunt as a sudden addition of weight was on his stomach and chest. Admittedly it wasn't much but he was prepared for Ino to jump onto the bed and sit on him. His almond brown eyes stared up at her behind dark sunglasses. How could this beautiful woman be a ruthless kuniochi? Her blue eyes sparkled with a light that had all but faded from her being. Ino's smile was large and radiated with happiness.

Water droplets fell from her semi-dry blond hair onto the bed, his clothing, and on her own dark purple sleeping gown. Ino brought one hand up and paused as she got close to his face. Shino remained unmoving, partly in wonder of what she was going to do and partly in fear. The Yamanaka let of a soft sigh before dropping her hand next to his head and giving him a charming smile. "Shino, would you mind helping me brush my hair?"

The two sat in silence, a pair of hair brushes gliding effortlessly through strains of almost white-golden hair. Every now and then they would exchange a handful of words but it would always fade back into the comfortable silence. Shino froze in his movements as Ino turned slightly to face him. She had sitting with her back to him between his legs so they could brush her hair. He watched as her throat moved as she swallowed, the hair brush sliding out of her hand and falling to the floor. Its companion soon slipped from Shino's grasp as Ino fully turned.

For the second time in the evening her hand went to his covered face. A shaky sight escaped Ino as her hand fell and her eyes looked away. "I." She took in a deep breath and swallowed before shaking her head from side to side.

"Ino." Shino said as he took her fallen hand, causing the blond to look him in the eye, his sunglasses in the way of full eye contact. His free hand went up wordlessly to his face and unhooked the clothing that hid the lower part of his face. Ino stared at him in shock before her free hand cupped his surprisingly soft skin of his cheek. I was the Aburame's turn to be shock when Ino's full, warm lips came in contact with his other cheek.

"Thank you Shino, for everything."


	5. Bond

Ino looked at herself in the mirror at every angle she could. She had been spending most of her time training and working out in ever way she could. Slowly, her work started to show off the kuniochi she once was. Her blue eyes racked over her body one more time before a devious grin formed on her face. There was only one way to tell if she back. Back to the way she was before.

Shino stared in awe as Ino walked into the main room from the bathroom, pulling her now full and lustrous hair back into its normal pony tail. Her bright eyes met his through the barrier of his sunglasses. The Aburame's eyebrows furrowed together as he felt the confident flare of Ino's chakra and saw her with her weapons' pouch. A faint pink dusted his hidden cheeks and the bridge of his nose as the Yakanama bent down, bringing her face and his extremely close.

"I want to spar, and you're the lucky one I chose to spar with me!" Ino stated as she reached down to tug on his hand. Willingly, Shino stood and allowed the blond to tug him along. He noticed her getting stronger and stronger, just as the weather was getting colder and colder with each passing day. It wouldn't surprise him if it started to snow in the up coming days.

* * *

Shino panted heavily, his breath fogging up his glasses in the cold weather. Ino kept her eyes trained on him, her body trembling in the setting sun. Both of the ninjas were covered in numerous cuts, some still bleeding, and bruises of every shape and size. The silence stretched between them before Ino's joyous laughter filled the fridge air.

"I still got it! That was some spar!" She said with a massive smile on her face. Shino allowed himself to relax as the blond walked towards him casually. Their spar lasted the entire day, and it was the best sign for Ino in both her shinobi skills and for her health.

"It was. I'm proud of you, Ino." Shino said once she was closer to him. He smiled as her face turned a light pink. She looked to the side and gave a laugh, not noticing Shino remove his sunglasses or unbutton the cloth blocking his face.

"Thanks Shino! You did great too you kn-" Ino turned to face her friend, only to have her sentence die on her lips. Her eyes went wide as Shino Aburame placed his lips to her forehead, sending a warm feeling through her body despite the cold. Ino gasped then grinned as he pulled away, drinking in his completely bare face, even enjoying the dark pink that gave him color.

He opened his mouth to talk only to be cut off by soft snow falling gently to the earth. Ino looked up and smiled largely, taking Shino's hands in hers. But as she smiled and watched the snow fall Shino thought deeply. Snow meant winter, and after winter came spring. Spring meant returning to Konoha.

The Aburame looked down at the woman and held onto her hands. He didn't want his time alone with Ino to end. He didn't want to return her to the world that broke her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he addressed the blond kuniochi. Her blue eyes snapped away from the snow and locked with his almond eyes. Shino shivered, having never felt so bare before in his life.

"After winter comes spring." There was a pause before Ino spoke up.

"When we return it doesn't change anything." Shino watched her as she struggled for the words to say. "I'll still like you, a lot." Once she said this Ino placed a kiss on Shino's cheek, watching as the pink darkened. Shino wrapped his arms around Ino and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. They both wanted to keep this bond, a bond that went beyond friendship and into something more.


	6. Winter Reflects to Spring

Shino stared at his own reflection with vacant almond eyes unhindered by sunglasses as he ran his toothbrush over his teeth. His kikiaichu hummed in discontent under his skin at the freezing temperature outside of the inn's four walls. He paused as he heard knocking on the door. Still brushing his teeth and thinking it was just room service, Shino walked to the door an opened it, blinking in confusion at the woman that stood outside the door.

Her ebony hair was pulled back into a low bun and her wide jade eyes stared at him. Her skin was a soft shade of golden-brown and she wore a red silk shirt with too long sleeves and tight black pants with black slipper-like shoes. A satchel was across her chest and rested against her hip peacefully.

"Shino?" Ino asked as she joined him by the door, still in her purple nightgown. The small woman stared at them in mute awe before shaking her head. Adjusting one of her sleeves the woman pulled out a scroll with the Hokage kanji visible from her satchel.

"I'm Lee Ann, are you two Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka?" The woman said.

"Yes." Shino mumbled around his tooth brush. Lee Ann placed the scroll in his outstretched hand with a smile.

"From the Hokage. Have a pleasant day." With that the woman ran down the hall of the inn, her satchel bumping against her hip. Shino waited till she was out of sight before retreating into the room, closing the door behind him. He padded across the room, tucking the scroll in his waistband as he went to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Ino chuckled from her spot next to the window. The massive pile of snow that some of the village's children were playing on turned out to be an equally massive boar. Lee Ann jumped on its back and rode off to make more deliveries. The Yamanaka's blue eyes looked at Shino, who stepped out of the bathroom, still shirtless.

His almond eyes brightened as Ino walked towards him. They soon widened as the blond kissed him on the lips, still unused to her displays of affection even after two months. She smiled coyly at him as she pulled away.

"Hmm, minty fresh." With that Ino walked away from the stunned Aburame to gather her winter outfit. She gave him a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Shino looked away from the door with a dark pink dusting his cheeks. There was no way he would get used to her attention.

He sighed then pulled the scroll from his waistband. The shinobi stared at the kanji as he debated with himself. It was from the Hokage so it must be important, and most likely it would be about Ino. But was he ready for such a letter from the Hokage? It was the middle of winter and soon they would be returning to Konoha.

Konoha. Would Ino still want this relationship with him after they returned? Surely, the men of the village would see her fully restored and would want her. Why would someone like Ino want a loner like him?

His eyes flickered to the closed bathroom door where running water could be heard. Ino had assured him that she wanted him but that was here, in a village away from home. Shino swallowed thickly before opening the scroll, braving whatever news the Hokage bore.

_Shino Aburame,_

_It's winter and I hope Ino is recovering well. Things have been running smoothly here in Konoha. I've been keeping an eye open for these girls that you and Inoichi have told me about. So far we've discovered that they are the kuniochi that normally run the 'lipstick missions'. They've been targeting Ino for quite a few years now. _

_I've informed them that if the kuniochi whose been asked to do such missions refuses then the mission will be passed to one willing to do it. In a few cases they've asked Ino for these missions and she refused them all. With deeper research I've discovered something shocking about a certain group of kuniochi that normally take 'lipstick missions'._

_When a kuniochi they deem fit for such missions refuses them repeatedly they wait till something tragic happens to them, like the death of their best friend, and they become close to her. They slowly break her down to nothing then rebuild her so she'll accept 'lipstick missions'. _

_It sickens me to find this out about kuniochi, and even some shinobi, who would do such things to there comrades. As much as I would like to punish them severally the village does need these women to perform such missions. All I could do was the minimal punishment. Though I assured them that even if the village needed them if they were caught doing such a crime again I'd revoke all privileges and remove their ninja status. There are still kuniochi who wouldn't do such things to comrades and are willing to do 'lipstick missions'. _

_Just as a precaution, I've asked Hinata and Tenten if they would keep an eye on Ino seeing as they already are friends. I would also like to ask if you, Shino, to wait until Ino has joined up with either Hinata or Tenten when you return to Konoha before reporting to me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki._

Shino let out a sigh as he read and reread the scroll. It was calming to see Naruto's penmanship. The Rokudaime always seemed, not only on top of everything, but steps ahead. Of course, seeing who the Hokage was it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Now the only thing Shino had to worry about was what would happen to his and Ino's relationship when they arrived in Konoha in spring.

* * *

The pounding of his heart could be heard all the way in his ears as Shino watched as the large red doors of Konoha steadily grew. Ino's face was beaming in the late spring sun. The Aburame looked away from her smile to their joined hands as the blond lead them closer to Konoha. He wanted so much to take her away from their home. He wanted more time with Ino; just them.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled, her hand slipping away from Shino's as the Yamanaka spotted her friend just inside the village gate. Shino froze as soon as her hand left him. He stared mutely as the two kuniochi greeted one another, and then vanish into the village.

Shino kept his head bowed as he entered the village. He needed to report to the Hokage, and even if it was best the Ino had found Tenten early and he wouldn't have to wait to report that didn't mean he liked it. The insect ninja wanted more time.

* * *

It was odd to sleep alone in such a large bed after sleeping with Ino by his side for almost a year. Shino stared longingly at the empty half of his bed. Was this how it was going to be now that Ino was better? He sighed and rubbed his eyes while turning his back to the desolate side of the bed.

The Aburame flung himself out of bed, a kunai gripped tightly in his left hand as his body automatically fell into a crouch. His almond eyes blinked as he looked at the blond Yamanaka perched on his window still, innocently tapping on his window. Shino dropped his kunai uselessly to the floor as he approached the window. Ino smiled as he lifted it open and she slid in.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted, walking over to his bed and sitting on it, not caring that she was in a simple lavender nightdress or that Shino was in a pair of black cotton boxers. "It felt so lonely. I'm so used to you being there." Ino continued as her hand glided over the sheets. Shino walked to the other side of the bed and sat behind her.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said, wrapping his arms around her. Ino smiled and softly placed her hands on his arms. Shino buried his face in the Yamanaka's soft hair, taking in the scent of almonds and milk. The fact that she came to him wiped away all concerns he had about their relationship.

His Ino, the one he remembered not the broken one that he had to heal, wanted him, even though they were back in Konoha. Shino smiled, letting that fact sink in. She couldn't sleep without him, just like he couldn't sleep without her.

Slowly he lowered them to the bed, pulling the blankets over their bodies. Shino allowed Ino to turn in his hold. She buried her face in his chest and let out a content sigh. Together they were finally able to sleep, so long as the other was there.


End file.
